


Love is the Weakness

by rosymamacita



Series: Arcadia [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, CoL, F/M, First Kiss, Season 3, Speculation, The Delinquents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymamacita/pseuds/rosymamacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got two anon asks for me to write the scene where Clarke decides to go into the COL and Bellamy doesn't want to let her. And apparently I have to write it for the sake of humanity... so here, humanity, here's some canon compliant Bellarke, saving the world, one love at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the Weakness

Everyone was in the cave, looking in the case, with the little chip, holding the spirit of the commander. 

Clarke looked up at Raven, Monty and Sinclair. “Are you sure it will work?” she asked them. They’d been working on the chip for days, pouring over the commander’s book. Sinclair’s eyes were a little glassy in awe.

“We can’t be 100% sure,” Monty said. “The commander chip wasn’t meant for regular humans. The night blood allowed it to interface with the human brain. Without it, the chip takes over bodily functions. The body essentially crashes as it’s overloaded.

“It will work,” Raven said. “We figured it out. We can do it. Get in. Kill ALIE, get out.”

“It will last for about three hours.” Sinclair finally said, his voice hoarse. “Any longer in the City of Light, and the chip will overload the brain.”

Clarke nodded, determinedly. 

“All right, then,” Bellamy said, reaching over Clarke’s shoulder to take the chip out of the holder. “When do I go?”

Clarke saw white for a moment. She grabbed Bellamy’s wrist. His hand closed over the chip in a fist.

“What?”

He rolled his eyes at her. “I said when do I go. What do you think is going to happen here, Clarke? I’m going in to the City of Light and I’m going to kill that damn bitch.”

“No.” Clarke said. Her words seem to have fled. 

He twisted his wrist out of her grasp. She wasn’t holding on very tightly. 

“Are we doing this again?” he said with a wry expression. “We need someone on the inside. That’s how we get our people out. It’s the only way and you know it. It’s worth the risk.”

“No,” she tried to say but it stuck in her throat. “I said no,” she choked out. “You’re not going in.”

He turned to Clarke then and glared down at her. “I don’t. Take orders. From you.”

“No,” she said. “No. I’m not going to lose you. I just got you back.”

Bellamy snorted. “This isn’t about you, Clarke. It’s never been about you. It’s about our people.”

“No!” she shouted. “It’s about you!” She pushed his chest, he didn’t move. “You aren’t going in. I won’t risk you. Not again. You have to live. They need you. I need you alive.”

Bellamy stepped up until he was only a few inches from her and looked down on her. “That’s all very well and good, princess, but it has to be done. And I’m going to do it. This is what I’m here for.”

“No. No. NO.” She had his shirt in her fists and had pulled him closer still when the realization hit. “I’m the one.”

He laughed. “Not happening.”

“Of course,” she said. She stepped back. Bellamy still held the chip in his hand, he looked at her in confusion. “Lexa said.”

Octavia scoffed from behind her. “Don’t listen to anything that bitch said.”

Clarke spared the girl a glance and caught her glaring. “No, you don’t understand. Lexa always said love was a weakness. Titus taught her this. Love is the weakness.”

Octavia cocked her head and the deadly look in her eye turned to one of understanding. “Oh.”

“What are you talking about?” Raven said, waspishly. 

Clarke turned to Raven and her dark scowl. “It’s what you said, Raven. Finn is what brought you out of the delusions. He is what broke ALIE’s hold on your mind.”

Raven’s eyebrow rose up. “Love is the weakness.”

Clarke shrugged her shoulders helplessly. “I’m going in. He’s staying here.”

“I said no,” Bellamy growled, staring at her in horror. “It’s not happening.”

“It’s settled, son,” Marcus said as he came up from the shadows of the cave and took the chip from Bellamy’s slack fist. He put it back in the case, folding it up.

“Let her go in, Bellamy,” Monty said, looking at him in sympathy.

“What the fuck is going on here? You people cannot be serious. We’re not letting Clarke go into the ghost world. We’re not letting her run off again. We need her here.”

Clarke smiled at him. “No, Bellamy. We need you here. We need me in the City of Light. I’m not running away. I have something to come home to.”

“You always had something to come home to, Clarke, but that didn’t stop you from leaving, did it?”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said and winced at the flare of anger in his eyes.

“Don’t you fucking apologize to me one more time.”

“I’m—“ she stopped herself before she said it again. Bellamy grabbed her arms and held them tight, staring down at her, furiously.

“No.”

“Clarke,” Octavia warned through gritted teeth. “That’s enough. Tell him.”

Clarke laughed one short, miserable laugh. She thought it might have been a sob. “Bellamy,” she said and reached up to smooth the wrinkles she’d made in his shirt from where she’d grabbed it. “Bellamy, they’re going to put the chip in me, and I’m going in. You’re going to stay here on the outside, because I need you here.”

Bellamy shook his head getting ready to dispute her again.

“Love is the weakness, Bellamy, and I need you here so I don’t get lost in there.”

He shook his head again, confusion riding between his brows. 

Clarke felt tears rise in her eyes and she didn’t know why. He reached up and wiped the tear away when it rolled down her cheek. She smiled. “Because I love you. Love is the glitch in the system, and love is how we get me out. ”

“But…” he stuttered, then stared at her.

Clarke shrugged and leaned into his ear. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

He pulled her back to look into her face. “You…” then fell silent and just looked at her, open mouthed.

Clarke wiped the rest of her tears from her eyes and nodded. “This is going to work. I’m going in there and doing what needs to be done and then you will help me remember what I have to live for.” She looked up at him, trying to read his thoughts in his face, but all she could see was shock. She had to laugh at herself. “Okay,” she said, embarrassed. But what was a little embarrassment when you had a world to save. “This is going to work.” She turned away from him to see all her friends staring at her.

“Come on, man,” Miller said from the shadows.

Bellamy grabbed her hand and spun her back to face him. “You love me? Since when?”

“Since you went into the mountain.”

His eyes grew wide and he blinked at her, angry. “Since the mountain? You left, Clarke!”

Clarke shook her head, feeling herself choke up.

“No, you can’t… you’re not just going to tell me something like that and pretend it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, Bellamy. It’s everything.”

“You left me…”

“I was scared.”

“But… Lexa…”

“I loved her, too. It was different, but I did.”

He cocked his head, thinking. “Okay.”

She laughed. “Okay?” 

“I’ll get you out of the City of Light.” 

She didn’t know why her heart twisted at his words. But it wasn’t something she could worry about now. “Okay, then let’s do it.” She nodded at him and smiled, although the smile felt painful. 

“Let’s get it over with then.” Kane said calmly, although she could see the tension in his body. “We have to get our people out and soon.”

“No,” Bellamy said.

Clarke sighed. “Bellamy…” but before she could get anymore words out, he’d taken her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, softly, sweetly. She wrapped her arms around him, the muscles of his back hard under her hands. She didn’t want to let go. 

He pulled back, just a few inches, resting his forehead on hers. “I love you, too, Clarke. I do. I missed you so much. And I don’t want to let you go again, not so soon, not before…”

“Don’t. Don’t let me go.” She breathed against his lips then pulled back, her heart racing. “That’s why I need you here. Don’t let me go, Bellamy. Hold on to me, and bring me back.” She smiled at him.

He brushed her hair back from her face and she remembered that other day, in that other cave. He did it again and smiled at her. “I would do anything for you, in case you didn’t know.” 

“Just hold on and don’t let me go.”

“Never.”

“Okay, then I guess we do this.”


End file.
